fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cordial Checkup
---- A young woman's heels clicked on the wooden floor of a small clinic; and by small, it was cramped. The members of Galdrabók simply hadn't expected a medicinal advisor and didn't have the room for one; as such, she was given the only extra space in the guild hall, which just so happened to be a slightly larger than average storage closet. The air in the room had grown incredibly stuffy and warm, the reason that Lucia has propped open a small window, letting in the outside breeze as she did. While returning to her desk, she tripped on a loose floorboard which sent her crashing down. She had nearly tipped over a vial of an unknown clear liquid before quickly catching it as it fell off of the small table it was rested on; just as she had caught it, the door to the room creaked open and in the center of it stood a young man with blue hair. "O-oh, hello!" Lucia sputtered out, hiding the vial behind her back quickly. Cecil glanced at her position. He had walked in right as she had scooped up the vial, looking at her with slight suspicion in his eyes. "Uh.... Hello. I just came to get checked out. I participated in the games last week. Got punched and shot at by some meatheads." He said nonchalantly, then his eyes narrowed again. "You are a doctor, right?" Lucia looked over and slowly scooted over to the vial's stand before "discreetly" placing it back onto it with delicacy. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before speaking: "Ah, you must be Cecil then, I knew I remembered you from somewhere! And yes, that would be me; my name is Lucia Mayfair!" Lucia spoke, flashing a bright smile. Realizing what he was here for once more, she perked up and moved over to an examination table before patting the surface in a motion for him to sit. Cecil sat on the table, lifting his shirt to reveal a poorly bandaged wound on his shoulder and a peppering of bruising on his chest. "I got grazed by a bullet and suffered from several contusions on my abdomen from blunt magic and physical attacks. It hurts to breathe and I probably need something for the perforation to make sure it doesn't get infected." He said flatly. Lucia raised her eyebrows when Cecil was done speaking and appeared genuinely surprised. "I see you know what you're talking about, don't ya! A bit of medical expertise is something everyone should have!" Lucia smiled before leaning in closer to the young man and inspecting the wounds. "Well you certainly aren't wrong, but we should get these bandages off as soon as possible, they only increase the risk of your infection because the material will simply absorb bacteria." Lucia carefully unpeeled the bandages off of Cecil as not to hurt him, before setting them aside and walking over to a small cabinet. She opened the cabinet door and grasped a small glass container with some sort of thick gel-like substance inside of it, prior to returning to Cecil and covering the effected areas with it. Uncomfortable with the silence in the room, she cleared her throat and spoke, "So, what magics do you use?" Cecil nearly shivered at the cool sensation of the gel on his wounds as faint aches and stabs of pain echoed through his body where she touched. "Sea Soul and Telepathy." He said flatly in response. Lucia could sense Cecil's body going rigid at her touch and as such she began applying the gel more delicately than she had before; she could also sense that he wasn't much of a talker, something which she aimed to change. "Hm, I don't think I've ever heard of Sea Soul before, that sounds really cool! Judging by the name, I'd guess it's a Take Over style?" As she applied the gel to the final places, she realized the bullet graze that Cecil had mentioned before; it was still mostly open and it was clear that his body wouldn't be able to close it up on its own. "Oh, that looks pretty nasty... I might have to suture that... If it's ok with you." Lucia said with a sense of sorrow in her voice. "It's alright," Cecil replied. He had never been shot before, movies and books made it seem like it hurt a lot less. "And yes, Sea Soul is a form of Take Over." Lucia smiled and nodded, before running over to a cabinet and grabbing a small metal tray with a clasp, needle and stitches. She then took a seat on the area next to Cecil and got her supplies ready before grabbing his arm to get a better hold. "Wow, you're awfully muscular!" Lucia blurted, before thinking about Cecil taking that the wrong way and internally scolding herself. Both in an effort to cover up her awkwardness and distract him from the pain the suturing would cause, Lucia began asking him more questions. "So what's your favorite Sea Soul spell? I bet you have some cool stories about it!" "I don't really have a favorite. Or really any cool stories. And I'm not really that muscular in comparison to some people." The wounds stung, though Cecil refused to say a word, accepting each bite of pain as the needle wove its way through his flesh. Lucia grew more awkward as Cecil flatly answered her questions, and she cleared her throat to break the ensuing silence before she finished the suture and dabbed at it with a antispetic-covered cottonball. "So uh, make sure you clean it with warm water and soap once daily... but not more than once daily, too much moisture could attract bacteria and make you have a higher risk of infection..." Lucia said, looking down at her feet. "Oh, and your breathing problem should subside in a day or two, it's just the bruises, not anything with your lungs..." she finished.